Angel of Darkness
by Art-girl818
Summary: Raven left and started singing


_**Don't own the song/songs or the teen titans **____** I know I am still writing Will Love Come but I sort of hit a block so I did this one in the time I needed to get what I want to say on it k hope you like R&R**_

_**Angel of Darkness**_

The sun comes shining in to the large tour bus and over the sleeping woman that lay in the bed, it was early spring and it was the fifth year she had woken up in the bus, and it had been six since she last see him. She pushed the covers off of her and moved so that she could get out of her bed she walked over to the bathroom where she got washed and dressed like she did every day at the same time but as she did this she couldn't help but think of them green eyes she missed so much with that grin, that stole her heart all them years ago, but she was pulled from her daydream.

"Baby you up yet we have to do sound check" come the call of a man from outside her bedroom.

"Yes John I'm up" she left the bathroom and walked down to the little living room that was in the bus, in the corner was a book shelf that help many books most from her past but also some new ones she had written herself she walked over to them and picked one out before making herself a cup of herbal tea, "So John what city we in today?"

"Jump City you have two shows in this one before we move on to Spark City for the final show of this tour" John walked over to the front of the bus where the driver was sat "Don't forget about that new song for tonight's show ok." With that he sat down by the driver.

"Jump City it's been over six years since I seen this City let alone been in it, maybe he is still there, he more than likely still hate me for what I did…"

/Flashback/

"Beast Boy I know you hate me f6r calling her them things but you know I am right and if you can't see that then I can't sit here wile you let her back in her." Raven said as she packed another bag full of books.

"But why do you have to do it why can't you just admit she has changed and wants to be part of the team and help us now I know in the past she did wrong but Terra is not all bad." Beast Boy was asking as he watched her packing the rest of her bit he couldn't see how anyone could speak bad of Terra.

"Because Beast Boy, every time I try to say anything bad about her you jump on my back having a go saying that I'm just having a dig cuz I am the one that was evil?" Raven said plainly to him as she filled the last bag but Beast Boy could see that she was getting mad.

"We still need you who is going to keep Robin sane and help Cyborg with the car and talk to Star about girl things and … and for me to tell jocks to and … and?" Beast boy was starting to get all panicky about this now he knows why but he could just tell her that he loved her and wanted her to stay just for him after all Terra was back now and in truth he was forgetting about Raven but seeing her want to leave broke his heart.

"Look, Star will look after Robin, you can help Cyborg with the T-car, that bitch is there for Star for the girl talks and you have not told me a jock in over three months since she has come back." She shot back at him with fire in her eyes she knows why she is so mad but she would never tell him that how could she tell him she loved him when he was all over Terra she hated her and knows that she is bad but no one wanted to believe her about it.

"That's not true I told you one today when I first got up" he said back getting mad at her as well he didn't want to be mad but he had to stand his ground with her.

"No you come out and went all googly eyed over Terra like always" she was getting mad at him now and just wanted him to go so that she could get her things down and out of the way. "And I can't stay here when you all let some witch back here and when I say that it is no good and that she is still evil but you want to get yourself killed by an evil little witch so be it"

"So what just cuz she super hot and said sorry cuz she did wrong in the past, you have to go and leave cuz of it you are such a little brat sometimes you know that, god dam it Rae are you really that jealous just cuz every one likes her better than you and don't you even call her a witch or Evil again just cuz you are dose not make her it as well" Beast boy was really pissed now he just wanted her to stop all the fighting and talk to him.

"GET OUT" she sent him flying out of her room with her power that was running throw her with the rage that was flowing, he hit the wall as she walked past time and down to the room today she was leaving the Titans, her Friends and her Love…

/End Flashback/

"Have you finished that song yet" John's voice broke her out of her day dream.

"Almost John it will be done before tonight's show trust." She gives a slight smile and went back down to writing,

"Well hurry up we will be in Jump in less than an hour and the show is in three, what's wrong with you today you are never this out of it before a show do you want to talk about it?" John was like her farther she never had he was her most trusted friend at this time he was also her manager, he was an elderly man must have been in him 50's with black and gray hair he was always dressed very smartly.

"No I'm ok just not been in Jump in a long time." She said as she looked out the window. "I used to live here you know?"

"No you never said when?" John asked as he sat down at the table she was sat at and looked over to her.

"Over six years ago when I was just sixteen years old. I have four really good friend but they turned there back on me for some blond bitch" She looked over to John "I left and five week later you found me remember and the rest is history." She got up from where she was sat and took a couple of steps to the bedroom "the song is done by the way" with that she left him sat at the table. He moved his hand over and picked up the paper to look at the title "Missing?" he looked over the words and then over to Raven room he then went and put the song in one of the folders in the draw.

TITANS TOWER

"Friend Beast Boy what is this?" Star asked as she looked to the T.V screen when an add come on. Beast Boy walked over and looked at it, he had changed in the six year that had gone by he was now six ft tall well built the still had the same eyes but they seemed to be darker almost like they was sad all the time, since Raven left he had Brocken up with Terra and like Raven had said she had been Evil and a witch she killed over ten people on a rampage down town because she was told she was not ready to run the team that Robin was running she tried to kill them all and Beast Boy could not get Raven out of his head since she left he felt so bad about what he had said to her that day but he Loved her and didn't want anyone to know about it he didn't even believe that he loved her but he did and now that she was gone he didn't have the chance to tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

"It's saying some singer is coming to Jump City tonight for two days why?" He asked Star as she looked on that the T.V

"Oh we must go it would be so much fun yes?" she jumped up looking at him

"Do you even know who the singer is?" he asked her

"I do not know what the name is?" she asked as she looked back at the T.V

"It's … Rachel." He looked at Star as she jumped up and down screaming, "What, What's wrong?" just then Robin and Cyborg along with Jinx ran in to the room.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he got to Star

"Come on girl tell use what's with the screaming?" Jinx asked

"Rachel is coming to jump City tonight we must go." She said it so fast that it took the rest of the titans five full minutes to get what she said.

"What you mean THE RACHEL is come to Jump City?" Jinx asked

"YES we must go can we?" Star asked again

"Come on guys we have to go don't tell me you have not heard of The Rachel?" even Jinx was jumping about screaming now.

"OK, OK calm down we can all go I already got us tickets but didn't say anything because I know you would be screaming like this" Robin said as he tried to pull his girlfriend off the walls. "Now why don't you and jinx go and get something new to wear?"

Both girls ran out the room and the next thing they saw were the two girls flying over the river to the mall.

"Dude how did you get tickets to the concert?" Cyborg asked as he looked out at the two girls.

"Simple I called in a fever but what the girls don't know is I also got back stage passes" with that Robin left the room. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy "You up for tonight man there is going to lodes of screaming girls" he moved his eyebrow as he looked over to him.

"Yeah right like I am going to want to be with a group of screaming girls, but to tell you the truth I don't think I have even heard any of the songs let alone who Rachel is." Cyborg's mouth dropped to the floor.

"How can you not know Rachel's songs?" he looked over to the stand by the T.V "here look I will give you the CD of her songs and go and find out what you have been missing." He pushed the CD in to Beast Boys hands and pushed him to the CD played with that he left the room.

"Hmm." Beast Boy looked at the CD it had a black and white print of a girl lower face it looked like the girl was hiding but she was showing her lower face she also had bright Red lipstick on that was the only colour on the CD cover other than the name that was also in red Beast Boy put the CD in to the CD player and listened to the songs.

BACK WITH RAVEN

"Come on Baby we are here it's time to go" John called out to her from outside her door.

"Ok I'm coming just give me a sic." She called back and as if it was less than that she walked out of the room, she was dressed in a red bask with black lace running down the sides of it that pushed up her breasts and a black mini skirt with long school girl black socks on and high heeled boots that come to her knee that was red just like the lip stick she had on, her long curly purple running down to the bottom of her back the two strands at the front had been died red to mach her theme of the show. "So let's get the show on the road" she dive him a wink as she past him walking to the door she stopped as she waited for John to say it was ok, John walked past her and out the door, from the moment the door was opened she could hear all the people screaming out her new name and things such as 'I love you Rachel' she give a little smile once more knowing that it would be another good show "ok Rachel" come the strong voice of John.

"Ok let's get this show going then." She walked down the steps to the door when the light hit her she throw her had up in the air and screamed "Hello Jump City" she ran over to some of the people and signed some of the books being pushed at her. After over fifteen minutes of shaking hands and signing books she got to the door to the back stage but before she went in she looked back and once more pushed her hand in the air and screamed "YOU ALL READY TO PARTY" for the response she got she knew the answer with that she went in to the back stage it was only half hour before let the people in and only one hour the start up band was on and only two before she was on stage.

"Come Friends we do not want to miss the show" Star was dragging them to the T-car.

"OK Star we have lots of time before it starts" Robin could see how happy she was but he really needed his arm to stay in its joint.

"I know but we do wish to get a good seat do we not?" she was doing the puppy eyes on them all.

"Yes we do but the seat is on the ticket so it's not like anyone will take are seats and if they do trust me they will move."

"But we must still hurry" she pulled them all down to the T-car and they was on their way. The Hall was packed full of people screaming and cheering out the Titans had never seen the place so full there was well over three thousand seats in this place but there was not one free when they got there they made their way over to the front row where there was five seats empty they moved over and put their bits down on the seats not that they would be using them much for the next four and a half hours, the lights went out and every one screamed and the Titans where no different the opening band made their way on to the stage everyone was having the time of their life but after an hour they was bored of the opening band and wanted to see Rachel, the band left on a high note leaving the stage the red curtains come down covering most of the stage.

Soft music come on and the crowd screamed just then all light dropped to the centre of the cat walk that was out in the crowed from blow someone was coming up from below when the light was flicked on to the woman every one screamed but no one more than Star,

"_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella"**_the girl looked up she had a mic coming from around her hair to her mouth she moved and walked abit down the cat walk**. "**_**Mi nina Tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea**_**,"**** she looked up and called out** Hello Jump City"

She then went on to sing

"_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea, Fuentecita que corre, clara y Sonora, Ruisenor que la selva, Cantando llora, Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea, A la nanita nana nanita ella, A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea, Fuentecita que corre, clara y Sonora, Ruisenor que la selva, Cantando llora, Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea, A la nanita nana, nanita ella." (the song is from Cheetah girls 2)**_

She was now standing at the main part of the stage looking out over the cowed, when the song ended everyone was screaming "How is everyone?" she looked all over as they all screamed "I have a treat for you all tonight I will be singing a new song never before heard but before we get there who is ready to party?" the screaming was even louder now

"Friends is she not spectacular?" Star asked as Rachel was saying all this.

"She sour is Star but doesn't she look like someone we know?" Cyborg was looking at Rachel

"That's true but then again she is going remember." Robin said it so no one but him and Cyborg could hear them.

Just them another set of beats come on this time it was a faster beat and four men come on to the stage and went around Rachel two on either side of her,

"_**Sometimes I walk a little faster, In the school hallway, Just to get next to you, Some days I spend a little extra, Time in the morning, Just to impress you"**_

Raven ran from one end of the stage to the other singing and dancing as she did so.

_**"Guess you don't notice, Guess you don't need this, Sad you're not seein' what you're missin', On the outside shyin' away, On the inside dyin' to say"**_

_She started holding hands with some of the people that was holding their hands up to her.  
__**"I'm unusual, Not so typical, Way too smart to be waiting around, Tai chi practicing, Snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car, I might even be a rock star"**_

_**"**__**Sometimes I wish when the phone rings, That it would be you, Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess, That there's something special between us, Why don't we find out"**_

"you don't even know me, Guess you don't need me, Why you're not seein' what you're missin', On the outside shyin' away, On the inside dyin' to say"

"I'm unusual, Not so typical, Way too smart to be waiting around, Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car, I might even be a...rock star  
If you only knew the real me, I might even be a rock star, I'm telling you that we are meant to be, Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see, That I really am a rock star"

"I'm unusual, Not so typical, Way too smart to be waiting around, Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car, Rocking it where ever we are  
Yeah Yeah Yeah, I really am a rock star!, I am a rock star, Whoa whoa whoa." (Hannah Montana Rockstar)

The song come to an end and everyone was screaming, It went on like this for the next two hours until she come to a stop, "Ok everyone now here is one I wrote earlier today it's about my life and every girls life out there" the music started off with a beat to it, "this my friends is Missing,"

"_**Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:"Isn't something missing?"**_

_Beast Boy looked up in to her eyes I knew them eyes how could he not they was carved in to his heart he looked on as she sang he knows what she was on about when she said it was like her life._

"_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"**_

"_**Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Everyone was on their feet even if they hurt more than anything they was jumping and screaming out, but not Beast Boy he just watched her as she swayed her hips to the music as she sang.

_**"Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out, "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"**_

"Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?"

"And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there, isn't something missing? Isn't something..."

"Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?"(Evanescence)

That was it Beast Boy knows that it is Raven It was his Raven after six years his eyes where finely on her for the first time and she didn't even know he was there, he had to spick to her he had to tell her he was sorry.

"Thank you everyone GOOD NIGHT" with that she ran off the stage waving her hand at them all. But the crowed was not ready to have it over so soon the screamed and called out for more, after about ten min she come back on to the stage but this time she did not have her red outfit on she had on a black dress that lift nothing out of site it was one more a bask top don't up the black lace the bottom part of the dress was ripped and shredded like a cat had been at she had black boots the heels that laced up at the front, instead of the red lipstick she had black on this time and a pair of black wings was coming from her back they looked to be real but that can't be no one has real wings.

"_**Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end"**_

_All the titans looked up at the girl as if they had just been hit with a ton of bricks not even Star could forget them wing they were of a Raven There Raven._

"_**Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, Don't follow your command, But I will figth and I will stand."**_

She spoke the next_ bit __**"When darkness falls, Pain is all, The Angel of Darkness, will leave behind, and I will fight"**_

Going back to singing **"**_**The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from, garden of delight"**_****

_**"The dreams are gone, midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom" **_she looked down and saw the titans for the first time in over six years she made eye contact and her eyes went wide she felt sick but she had to finish the song.__

"_**Refrain"**_she looked in to Beast Boys eyes as she spoke__

_**"Hunt goes on, deep in the night, time to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from the  
eternal light, until my last, breath I will fight" **_**she moved her eyes **_**away for then green man before her and made sure not to look at him as she sang the rest of her song**_

"Now realise, the stars they die, darkness has, fallen in paradise, but we'll be strong, and we will fight, against the, creatures of the night"

"Thank you everyone and Good night, keep safe on your way home and don't do anything I wouldn't do" with that she left the stage and the light come on letting everyone see where all there things where as they got ready to either go back stage or to go home.

"Please that is friend Raven is it not?" Star looked over to the three men looking at her nodding.

"Wait your telling me that Rachel is Raven, The Raven that used to kick my ass before I become a Titan." Jinx didn't see how she could be yet she didn't know her well.

"Come on we need to see her." Beast Boy said as he went up the run way to the exit to the back stage.

"Come on girls we can go back stage now." Robin said as the rest of them ran after Beast Boy as he was almost that the back stage door.

"Can I see you pass please?" the wan was almost seven ft and about four ft wide, he was bald with a black suit on he looked to be head of security, the Titans handed him the passes to back stage, "Ok it's all clear but Rachel will be gone in an hour ok." With that he opened the door for them to walk in.

The Titans walked down the hall way looking for the room that lead to Raven the come to a door with the name Rachel on it the knocked on the door but no one opened it, they could heir voiced coming from the room, "John I want to get out this city asap." They know that was Raven it was the same tone she had with Beast Boy when he was telling her a stupid joke.

"Well you can't you have a show is sold out tomorrow and then we are at Spark City then it's over for a year, but why would you want to leave so soon this is not like you?" the voice was of a man they guessed it was John. They chose not to leave it any longer they knocked on the door for the stars room, "who is it?" called about from behind the door.

"We wish to see Rachel we have a pass that gives us full access to all rooms and everyone." Robin called out from behind the door.

"Very well come in." the titans walked in to the room to see Rachel and John along with yet another man dressed in black standing off to the side, "We will speak about this later ok Rachel, Well hello to you five my name is John I am Rachel's manager but you can call me John, and if you could forgive me but I have so book work I need to get done." With that he left.

"Jeff leave us," Rachel said to the man that was standing to the side.

"Miss I am ordered to stay with you at all times." She said him a simple calm tone.

"Jeff I said leave us I am fine now GO." She looked up at the man and he knows not to mess with her when he gets told. He walked out the room leaving the six of them alone in the room. "Hello so you six are the lucky ones to get to come in to the back then." She didn't turn around to look at them at all.

"Yes we are and we know who you are… Raven." Robin stepped over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are on about my name is Rachel not Raven." She moved so that his hand fell off of her shoulder. "But anyways I would like to go and get ready for tomorrow was there anything that you need or would like from me?" she moved so they could see her now.

"Raven we know it's you." Cyborg walked over to her, he moved to look at her face and saw the gem on her forehead "no one could be this like Raven and not be Raven." He was like her big brother she couldn't keep anything from him.

"Please Raven why do you not wish to be known by us?" star looked over at Raven and give her a look of pure hopefulness.

"Come on even I can tell it's you Raven I can't forget you after all the times you kicked my ass." Jinx was looking at her.

"Raven come on we have to talk about this." Robin was going in to leader mode again.

"…" Beast Boy couldn't say anything he just looked at her when she looked up they made eye contact and for a split second time stop at a spark was sent throw them just then a lamp on the table lifted in black power and exploded in to hundreds of pieces, "I know it is you Raven" he didn't look away from her eyes. "No one has eyes like you do." He walked right up to her so that they was face to face "You can't lie to me about it I know you. I know my Raven"

"Beast Boy…" Raven looked up at all her old friends "I'm sorry" she looked down to the floor.

"Raven why didn't you ever come back we was looking for you for over three years why didn't you ever show where you was?" Robin was happy to see her but he also wanted to know what had happened to her and why she left to start with. "I mean we know you left because you didn't trust Terra but you could have come back after it was all out… we should have trusted you if we did we could have saved people's lives." The titans had a long chat about what Terra had done and how much they had missed Raven over the years and even how she had missed Cyborg bring Jinx in to the tower and how they fell in love.

"Right well it's been nice to see you all again but I have got to get going." Raven got up are where she was leaning on and walked over to the door and opened it,

"Wait…I was hoping that you know…we could…maybe," Beast Boy was trying not to look at her as he was talking. "Well WOULDYOULIKETOGOONADATEWITHME" he said it so fast that no one even knew what he had said.

"…What…?" Raven was looking at him gone out.

Beast boy, take a deep breath and said "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he couldn't even look in her eyes as he said it.

"I got work Beast Boy I'm sorry," Raven then left the room and walked down the hallway,

"Wait..." Beast Boy ran after her and grabbed her arm he spun her so fast she fell in to his arms, "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't…I'm so sorry, Raven I lov…"

"Get your hands off of her now!" Beast Boy looked to see two men in black with guns facing his head. Beast Boy just dropped Raven flat on the floor.

"Ahhh, JIM, KEN put them guns down now!" Raven got up rubbing her head as she glared at the two men, "If this man was going to hurt me which he wouldn't I think I could handle myself ok." The two men put there gun down and went back to their stand. Raven looked back at Beast Boy and held his hand, "Beast Boy what was you going to say?"

"Well you know that we all missed you when you left…"Raven nodded. "Well I missed you more than you could know I found out that after you left all the fight we had and all the calling and everything I was hiding how I felt about you Raven because you see I found out that…I love you."

"Beast Boy…I…I...I love you to." Raven pulled Beast Boy down to give him a hug but Beast Boy wasn't thinking that was as his lips crashed on top of hers, Ravens eyes went wide before she closed them and kissed him back for all it was wealth. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck; Beast Boy placed his hand on her hips pulling her body to his as he held her close to his.

"Rachel…" the two pulled apart and looked at John who was looking at them two with a knowing smile on his face, "I am sorry but you must be getting some rest…alone for tomorrow" with that he walked of smiling to himself. Beast Boy looked back at Raven who was still in his arms he loved the feel of her, he couldn't help but smile as he watched her bit her bottom lip as blush ran over her cheeks, he moved his hand over from the bottom of her back to her chin and pulled her to look at him,

"I should be going see you tomorrow for lunch pick me up at one ok." She give him one last kiss and spilt a card with her number on it in to his pocket before she walked out of his arms and over to the door to get out.

The date come round faster than Beast Boy could have hoped for he couldn't sleep the night before he kept playing the kiss over and over again in his head. He hadn't stopped smiling since it happened, and today he was going to make up for all that had gone wrong and all the time that they had lost. He ran out of the tower and down to the big bus that was parked outside the hall.

"Raven it's me you there?" he didn't hear anything from inside the bus he knocked on the door and waited… "Raven…Rachel it's me Beast Boy you in there?" but still no one replied to his calls, he was starting to worry about her now he pulled the handle to the buss and nothing it was locked…

"Mr Beast Boy I guess." Beast Boy looked around to see the John with a smile on his face. "I have a feeling you are looking for Rachel, well come with me she is just doing the last of the sound check. Then she will be ready for your date." He give Beast Boy a knowing look as he walked to the hall.

"She told you?"

"Why yes Mr Beast Boy Rachel tells me everything…well mostly everything."

"So she told you about the titans then?"

"No but I know about it she thinks I don't but even I can tell that she is Raven even if she don't know I know about it, well here we are just down there and it's the last door on the left .

"Thank you John" Beast Boy walked to the door and opened it he looked in to the big hall and on the stage was none other than Raven dressed in a pear or dark blue jeans and a black tank top, she was humming to the sound of the music that was playing. Beast Boy moved and sat on one of the seats at the back as not to be seen by her and he just watched her as she sorted or for the nights show.

"Ok Zak, run throw Why Wait again last night was a little flat." Rachel sang the song and changed a couple of notes in the song to stop it being so flat. After she was done she moved over and put her bits away "now Beast Boy lets go"

"Wait you knew I was here why didn't you say?" Beast Boy got up and walked over to Raven and pulled her right in to his arms holding her close to him "I was trying to be sneaky about it"

"I may not use my powers much but I can still tell when someone comes in the room or not," she ran her hands up his arms that where around her and up to the back of his nick playing with the little hairs that lay there "besides I could tell if you come in the room not matter what with the feelings you give off." She give a small smile as she give him a light peak on the lips before pulling out of his hold.

They left for the pizza place for some food and drink before going to the park where they talked about how things had changed and how the titans had been getting on, and how much they missed each other over the last six years, by the time the two had got back to the hall it was almost time for Raven to be getting ready to be Rachel again.

"Well this is where we part I shall see you tonight right?" Raven looked up to him.

"Yes, I'm coming to the show if that's ok John give me a pass to get in." Beast Boy held her hand "but what about after the show and tomorrow where will we be?" he was starting to worry he didn't want to lose he again.

"Beast Boy I have got to do a show in Spark City tomorrow night but then I am free till the next time, so if you will have me I wish to spend more time with you." Raven was once more biting her lip making her look cute in his eyes.

"Raven I would love for you to come back to the tower with me we can even set up a studio so you can keep singing but most of all I want you to be back with me," he placed his finger under her chin and got her to look at him, he move in closer to her and placed his lips over her knowing that this was real this was his Raven this was his life and his true love.

END

R&R **no FLAMZZZ**


End file.
